Clustering is the task of grouping a set of objects in such a way that the objects in the same group or cluster are more similar to each other than to those in other groups. Various clustering techniques exist. Conventional clustering techniques are based on intrinsic characteristics or attributes of objects which are used to compute similarity degrees or distances between objects. The similarity degrees or distances are processed to group the objects into clusters. As such, conventional clustering techniques group objects into clusters based solely on distances. This may result in inaccurate groupings according to a user's objective.
The present disclosure relates to ordered clusters which takes user preferences into consideration.